


44. Warm Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Love songs, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Piano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Confessions of a Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist that doesn't play nice with others but apparently does a piano.





	44. Warm Grey

The Tower was quiet when Steve woke up from another nightmare of cold ice and the horrible feeling of being alone in this new world. Hair a mess from the tossing and turning, he got out of bed and pulled on some soft sweats so he wasn’t completely naked. Stumbling his way to the lift, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. As he made his way from the elevator, he went to get a drink in the main kitchen, maybe watch some TV until he could slip into sleep again. Suddenly, he heard the soft sounds of a piano. It was beautiful, Steve stood for a moment leaning back against the kitchen counter, letting his heartbeat slow down and his breathing even, simply listening, enjoying the sound, he closed his eyes.

 

Steve followed the sound of the piano from the common room to a room he wasn’t even aware of. As he padded closer he could hear the voice soft and hurting. It was Tony.

 

The lighting was low and acted almost like candlelight illuminating Tony’s tan figure as he sat at a sleek black piano. Scotch balanced on top. He was a sight and played beautifully. Steve stopped at the door, leaning his torso against the door frame as he watched the man. Steve never understood why Tony caused this feeling into him, he was so utterly amazed by the man.

 

“Love of my life don’t leave me,” his eyes closed softly playing the keys. It was obvious he was in a world of his own. Steve knew the words of this song, the team had watched ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ before it was released, perks of being one of the richest men in America. And he knew the words weren't meant for him. They were for Pepper, he loved that woman more than anything, but it was obvious there was something Tony was looking for that Pepper couldn’t give him and well, Tony knew he couldn’t give her what she needed either. They had split up for over a year now but they were still close. Tony hadn’t made a move to engage in a relationship with anyone else during this time. 

 

Not even for a quick fling. 

 

Steve continued to watch, something warm settling into his chest. Tony looked really handsome when lost in his own world, no armour of flashy clothes or even that cocky smile and sunglasses if he was too tired to pretend. He could see why Pepper had loved him, why women would fall at his feet to be at his beck and call. But here the mechanic looked so soft and vulnerable that it made Steve hurt a little for him. 

 

Taking a swig off his scotch Tony started into something a little quicker but still beautiful. “ I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care, but it's so cold and I don't know where...”  Steve didn’t know the song, he hadn’t seen it in a film or heard it on the radio, Tony threw himself into the song singing a little more raw, louder. 

 

“I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright, I'm just so tired to share my nights, I wanna cry and I wanna love, but all my tears have been used up, on another love, another love.”  He noticed Tony nodding his head as he quickened his pace on the keys throwing himself into it, he was swearing and voice breaking when he got louder with the piano. 

 

“ And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight, but my hands been broken, one too many times, So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude ,” His movement’s where jerky, pressing hard into the keys, almost harsh singing almost shouting into the room and then… Nothing.

 

Tony was staring at him, panting slightly from how much passion he had just thrown into the song. His eyes showed nothing but everything all at the same time. Tony had left Pepper for someone else, but he wasn’t with anyone. Steve didn’t know what to make of that. He knew Tony could be cold but to cheat on Pepper. He couldn’t believe that.

 

Tony’s eyes were full of emotions, his usually schooled features open to read, taking another quick swig off his scotch Tony started the intro another song, the sound stepping up and down in key yet smooth. Closing his eyes, he started singing again, his voice trained towards Steve’s direction this time instead of the entire room, “ This year's love had better last, Heaven knows it's high time, I've been waiting on my own, too long.” 

 

It made Steve blush all over, so much intensity put into words he couldn’t quite understand. Listening to the words made that little something warm spread. Tony was so beautiful, his handsome features filled with a sad sense of happiness, as he sang...to HIM.

 

“Turning circles and time again, Cut like a knife oh now, If ya love me got to know for sure, 'Cause it take-mhph...” Tony’s hands stilled when Steve grabbed his jaw kissing him firmly on the lips.

 

He didn’t know what had come over him, he just had to kiss Tony. He just knew it was right and as he felt Tony sigh, he used his tongue, licking Tony’s bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth.

 

Tony was only too glad to oblige and stood up lifting himself more intensely into the kiss. Steve started to move to dominate the kiss as he delved deeper into the brunet’s mouth. Tony found himself, all of a sudden, pressed against the cold glass of a window and he gasped a little. 

 

Opening his eyes to look at the smaller man, Steve saw the pink flush on his cheeks, well now he had made Tony Stark blush. With that, he pushed forward as he ran his hands down Tony's sides and kept on kissing him. Tony shifted and rubbed against the blond man. Steve pressed a knee between Tony’s legs and made the mechanic lift slightly to the point of tip-toeing and Tony moaned slightly at the pressure against his groin. This made Steve smile against plump lips, he had never done this with a man before but it felt so right with Tony.

 

Grabbing the mechanic’s hips, he lifted him and the brunet’s legs wrapped around Steve’s trim waist instantly pulling him in closer causing more friction between their bodies. Steve sucked and kissed down Tony’s neck, leaving a considerable bruise on part of an exposed collarbone. Tony was making all sorts of noises as he ground into Steve’s hard body, He could feel Tony’s cock through his boxers, oh, what? Running his hands down Tony’s legs confirmed what he thought. Tony was only in a robe and his underwear. This fact sent a considerable amount of heat down into his abdomen and he had to pull away.

 

Reluctantly he spoke a little out of breath, “Come on Tony, it’s late.” He pulled away from the wall and Tony instinctively threw his arms around the bigger man's neck, his legs gripping on for dear life.

 

“Don't worry, I’m not going to drop you.” He huffed in amusement.

 

“I can walk, Cap.” Tony attempted an annoyed grumble into the blonde’s neck but made no attempt to get away, instead he relaxed into the strong arms.

 

Steve easily maneuvered them both back through the rooms. JARVIS was turning off lights as they went and the pair walked into the elevator. Tony sighed, a happy sigh. Steve smiled squeezing slightly where his hands were keeping him up. 

 

Walking them both into Tony’s suite Steve, carefully deposited Tony in his bed, who instantly snuggled down into it. With the weight of his secret gone, he was finally able to rest.

 

“I'll see you in the morning, Tony.” He turned, smiling at the smaller man in his bed. 

 

Tony’s voice was barely a whisper, and if it hadn’t been for Steve’s enhanced hearing, he would have missed it 

 

“Steve?” He looked over his shoulder, Tony’s eyes were trained on him from underneath the blankets and shining bright, sincere “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Love Of My Life' - Queen - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T73WhWTawCE  
> 'Another Love' - Tom Odell - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwpMEbgC7DA  
> 'This Years Love' - David Gray - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zN4_7hq77g  
> ~  
> Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
> Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.


End file.
